I have discovered that poly(epoxy-polyisocyanate) silicate foamed products are produced by mixing and reacting an epoxide compound, an oxidated silicon compound and a polyisocyanate in the presence of a Lewis acid. The epoxide compound, which does not contain a hydroxyl, and polyisocyanate when mixed produces a stable mixture and doesn't chemically react until a Lewis acid is added to the mixture.
Polyurethane silicate foams and resinous products and their preparation have been investigated intensively throughout the last few decades. It is well known in the arts that polyisocyanates will react with any organic compond that has a reactive hydrogen. The epoxide compounds utilized in this invention does not contain an active hydrogen that will react with an isocyanate radical without the presence of a catalyst. In the production of polyurethane products the organic epoxide compounds are utilized to produce polyhydroxyl compounds, then these compounds are reacted with a polyisocyanate to produce polyurethane products. In the arts it is known that an epoxy compound, an oxidated silicon compound, an amine compound and a polyisocyanate will react to produce a polyurethane-epoxy silicate resin as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,840 and an epoxy-polyurethane silicate foam as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,767.
A liquid epoxide-polyisocyanate-oxidated silicate mixture which can be foamed and cured rapidly at or near room temperatures by the addition of a Lewis acid would thus be a useful improvement in the foaming resin art. An additional improvement is brought about by utilizing an oxidated silicon compound and an oxidated phosphorus compound as the Lewis acid thereby producing a foamed product which is highly flame resistant and is self-extinguishing.